Releasing All Fears
by charming writer
Summary: This stories set after Hydro & charts the start of Oliver & Kara’s relationship. Kara has doubts about going out with him. Lois’s starting to get over Oliver. He & Kara go out on their first date & she has her first sexual encounter.


**Releasing All Fears**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: ****This stories set after Hydro & charts the start of Oliver & Kara's relationship. Kara has doubts about going out with him. Lois's starting to get over Oliver. He & Kara go out on their first date & she experiences her first sexual experience. **

**Extra Note: ****This's rated M for sexual content. **

Talon Coffee Shop 2 Weeks After Hydro

_Chloe, Lana & Linda are singing The Sugababes single __"__Stronger__"__ on the karaoke machine there. _

Chloe:

I'll make it through the rainy days I'll be the one who stands here longer than the rest.

When my landscape changes rearranges I'll be stronger than I've ever been.

No more stillness no sunlight everything's goanna be alright.

I know that there's goanna be a change better find your way out of the fear.

If you wanna come with me then that's the way it's goanna be.

Chloe/Lana/Linda:

I'm all alone but finally I'm getting stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger.

You'll come to see just what I can be I'm getting stronger.

Lana:

Sometimes I feel so down & out like emotions that's been captured in a maze.

I had my ups & down trials & tribulations I overcame it day by day.

Feeling good & almost powerful a new me, that's what I'm looking for.

I know that there's goanna be a change better find your way out of the fear.

If you wanna come with me then that's the way it's goanna be.

Chloe/Lana/Linda:

I'm all alone but finally I'm getting stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger.

You'll come to see just what I can be I'm getting stronger.

Linda:

I didn't know what I had to do I just knew I was alone people around me but they didn't care.

So I searched into my soul I'm not the type of girl that will let them see her cry.

It's not my style I get by see I'm goanna do this for me.

Chloe/Lana/Linda:

I'm all alone, I'm all alone but finally I'm getting stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger.

You'll come to see. You come to see just what I can be, just what I can be I'm getting stronger. Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay.

Uh, uh, uh, uh yay, yay, yay, yay, yay.

I'm all alone, I'm all alone but finally I'm getting stronger, I'm getting stronger you know I'm getting stronger.

You'll come to see. You come to see just what I can be, just what I can be I'm getting stronger.

Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay uh, uh, uh, uh yay, yay, yay, yay, yay uh, uh, uh, uh yay, yay, yay, yay, yay uh, uh, uh, uh yay, yay, yay, yay uh, uh, uh, uh.

_The crowd cheer as the song finishes. The girls talk._

Chloe/Lana/Linda: Cheers everyone.

_Walking off stage they go their separate ways with Lana going over to Lex, Linda getting a cup of coffee & Chloe sitting down beside Clark & Jimmy. _

Jimmy: That was great sweetie.

_Chloe cuddles up to him. _

Chloe: Thanks Jimmy. Yeah we had a lot of fun.

_She looks over at Linda by the bar. _

Chloe: God I can't believe it really happened.

_The others look also knowing what she__'__s talking about._

Clark: Yeah I know. I thought Oliver & Lois were doing great.

Jimmy: CK he couldn't lie to her not if he didn't love her anymore .

Chloe: No but that doesn't stop Lois from feeling absolutely crap.

_Jimmy looks at Chloe._

Jimmy: & if the tables were turned & the rolls were reversed wouldn't you want me telling you that instead of lying to you?

_Hanging her head a little Chloe answers._

Chloe: (Hanging Her Head) I suppose so yes.

Talon Bar Next Morning

_Lois coming up purchases a copy of the Daily Planet & reads an article about Oliver. Turning round she sees Chloe. _

Chloe: Hey Lois how you feeling?

_Lois notices what Chloe__'__s looking at._

Lois: Okay cuz I'm getting used to it.

_Chloe looks at her sympathetically. _

Chloe: (Sympathetically) I'm so sorry this happened Lois.

Lois: Thanks yeah but it's better that I know now than down the road right? Otherwise it would've been stupid me going out with someone who doesn't love me anymore.

_Going round Chloe Lois leaves the coffee shop._

Daily Planet Newsroom 

_Kara / Linda walking outta the elevator listening to Evanescence__'__s __"__Tourniquet__"__ on her Ipod Classic goes downstairs & over to her desk. Not long afterwards Oliver Queen comes over to her. _

Oliver: Morning Linda.

_Looking up Linda appears nervous._

Linda: (Nervous) Morning Mr. Queen.

_Getting up she goes over to the research room. Oliver follows her._

Research Room 

_Coming inside Kara puts books up on the shelf. Oliver closes the door behind._

Oliver: Kara what's wrong?

_Turning slightly she half looks at him._

Kara: (Nervous) Nothing why?

Oliver: You didn't call me Oliver out there.

Kara: (Nervous) Yeah well this's the work place I was behaving professionally.

_Moving forward Oliver comes up close to her. _

Oliver: I know but you always call me Oliver. What's different this time?

Kara: The difference is things between us are different. Now if you'll excuse me I've work to do.

_Turning round she walks out leaving Oliver breathing heavily. _

Queen Penthouse Few Days Later

_Sitting on the floor Kara__'__s sifting through crater information picking up certain pieces of paper then putting them down again. Oliver stares on. Looking up she notices him._

Kara: What?

_Oliver smiles._

Oliver: (Smiling) Nothing.

_Lowering her head Kara goes back to what she was doing. She sees him still looking at her. _

Kara: (Nervous) Oliver.

Oliver: What?

Kara: (Nervous) Would you stop staring at me please. It's making me feel creepy.

_He smiles at her. _

Oliver: (Smiling) Why? Can't I not look at you Kara?

Kara: (Nervous) Yes but not like that.

Oliver: Fine I won't do it then.

_Resuming her actions she doesn__'__t see him get up outta his seat & go over to her. Sitting down in front of Kara Oliver wildly kisses her. Backing away Kara__'__s shocked. _

Kara: (Shocked) Jesus Oliver what the hell you doing?

_Oliver appears confused._

Oliver: (Confused) What do you think?

_Moving forward he goes to kiss her again but she gets up._

Oliver: (Confused) Kara why you been like this?

Kara: Because I have important things to do excuse me.

_Walking of she goes upstairs._

Oliver's Office Next Morning

_Oliver__'__s talking on the phone to AC._

Oliver: I don't know what the problem is.

AC: Have you tried talking to her?

Oliver: Yes but she won't listen. She's knows me & Lois have split but when I get close to her she backs away.

AC: Why's this?

Oliver: I don't know. Maybe she doesn't like me.

AC: Oh I'm sure that's not it Oliver. Kara said she liked you in the past didn't she?

Oliver: Then why's she been like this?

AC: Maybe she's scared.

_Oliver__'__s contrived._

Oliver: (Contrived) Of what. I know who she really is. I don't care that she's poor not rich. She's everything to me. Her voice, her smile, her hair, her personality.

AC: Yeah but has she ever been like this?

Oliver: Been what?

AC: In love truly?

Oliver: Well Kara's had relationships before but they haven't panned out.

AC: Then maybe that's it. Maybe she's never experienced this before & feels scared it won't last & guilty also about what she's done to Lois.

_Oliver realizes something._

Oliver: So maybe I should slow it down then & tell her she shouldn't feel like that.

AC: Exactly.

Queen Penthouse That Evening

_Kara__'__s curled up on the couch watching a film. Oliver comes in. _

Oliver: Hey Kara what you watching?

Kara: Mermaids starring Winona Ryder, Cher & Christina Ricci.

_Sitting down beside her Oliver looks at the TV._

Oliver: It's a chick flick.

_Kara looks at him. _

Kara: A very good chick flick. She's afraid of committing to him.

_She points to Cher & Bob Hoskins characters. Oliver looks at her._

Oliver: Why's that?

_Kara turns to him._

Kara: Because she's a commit a phobic. She's rarely been in a full blown relationship. She's scared at getting too close to people because they always up & leave her. & at the first sign of trouble she ups & bolts with her kids which they don't like very much.

_Oliver answers trying to make sure it doesn__'__t sound like he__'__s talking about her. _

Oliver: Then maybe they should stay there. Maybe she should talk about her feelings for him.

Kara: She's too stubborn so she'd never do that.

Oliver: But then how will she ever get pass her fears if she doesn't talk about them.

_Turning left Kara looks at him. Moving closely in Oliver kisses her carefully. Kara scared tries backing off but Oliver stops her. Opening her mouth up he slips his tongue inside & caresses her gently there. Holding onto her Oliver lifts himself up & fits down on top of Kara. Pushing her slowly back Oliver clutches on tightly to Kara & delves deeper inside. Bringing his hands up against her vest he touches Kara lovingly. Lowering them to the bottom Oliver places his hands underneath making her gasp feeling them on her bare skin. Travelling up Oliver brings them to her breasts causing her to part from him. Circling his hands Oliver draws spirals around them. Leaning forward again he slowly resumes what he was doing before. _

Kara's Bedroom One Evening Next Week

_Coming in as Supergirl Kara changes back into her polyester skirt & vest. Feeling some pain she lowers herself slowly onto her bed. Seeing her there Oliver walks in. _

Oliver: (Concerned) Hey Kara you alright?

_Trying not to let him see her too hurt she answers. _

Kara: (Gritting Teeth) Sure yeah Phantom was a little tougher than I thought but otherwise.

_Coming over he climbs up behind her. Touching her back she winches in pain. _

Kara: (In Pain) Ahh!

_Oliver pulls his hands away._

Oliver: Sorry.

Kara: That's okay it wasn't your fault.

Oliver: What was this guy on steroids?

Kara: No but his races very strong. They like throwing things about.

Oliver: & people it seems. Alright shift yourself up there then, then in.

_Turning her head she looks at him. _

Kara: Huh?

Oliver: Into the bed then up against the pillow.

Kara: Okay.

_Doing this slowly Kara pulls the cover over her. Oliver steadies her against him. Bringing his elbow forward Oliver puts it on her right shoulder. Using Chinese pressure points he massages there. Feeling this sensation Kara leans back more. Finishing up he moves onto her left shoulder. Bending his head Oliver nibbles at her neck. Turning her head Kara leans against his neck. Pulling away Oliver places his hands inside her vest & rubs her back. Coming upward Oliver kisses her lower chin then around her face taking in everything about her. Moving downward Oliver places his on her waist sides rubbing them up & around. Opening his mouth up he kisses her inside there. Bringing his hands in he slants one downward & pulls of her panties. Kara gasps feeling this as he unties the lace of her vest & slides the fabric of her skirt up. Laying his hand against Kara__'__s vagina Oliver places his middle finger inside & moves it in & out slowly as his thumb circles against her belly. Arching up a little Kara presses himself against him as Oliver__'__s left hand touches her breast. Breaking apart Oliver climbs over & fits himself against Kara. Taking his hands he looks deeply at her. Veering down Oliver slowly kisses her. Wrapping her arms Kara holds onto Oliver. Lowering his face down he tongues her right breast. Kara gasps arching up a bit. Swirling his tongue round Oliver plays with it. Hearing her moan Oliver sucks on it getting a bigger reaction. Sliding her lift leg up Kara feels him hard down there. Feeling this also Oliver rubs himself against her provoking a response. Coming back up he kisses her again as if the life outta him was being drained. After the euphoria wears of Oliver lays his head against Kara._

Oliver: I love you Kara.

_Eyes closed Kara brings her left arm up & fingers that down his face & through his hair. _

Daily Planet Next Week

_Perry White's standing there in front of his crew. _

Perry: Ladies & gentlemen I have this years nominations for the Kerth journalism awards. For the category of new journalist of the year they are Betty Rocker Metropolis Star, Harry Reynolds Metropolis Inquisitor, Baxter Littman Metropolis Weekly & Chloe Sullivan Daily Planet. I'm sure everyone here will join me in congratulating Chloe. Well done Chloe you've made this paper proud. To Chloe.

_Everyone else there cheers also._

Everyone Else: To Chloe.

Chloe: Thanks guys. I hope I do well.

Perry: Alright everyone back to work.

_The crowd part & go & do that. Oliver comes over to Linda's desk. _

Oliver: Hey Linda you going to Chloe's award ceremony?

_She answers him half preoccupied._

Linda: Hmm.

_Getting up she takes some papers with her. Following her Oliver walks with Linda to someone else's desk._

Linda: Here's that info you wanted Rick.

Rick: Thanks Linda.

_Going right she vies for the coffee machine. _

Oliver: Well if your not going with anyone then maybe we can go together.

_Hearing this Linda looks a little surprised. _

Linda (Surprised) Oh I thought you'd go alone.

Oliver: Well it's pretty stupid me doing that if we both live in the same apartment. We may as well use the same limo.

Linda: Yeah but what will people think us turning up together.

Oliver: Well everyone here knows we're together now so that shouldn't be a problem & if anyone says anything I wouldn't care.

_Linda relents._

Linda (Relenting) Okay we'll do that then.

Oliver: Great.

_Turning left his walks upstairs._

Queen Penthouse 2 Days Time

_Oliver walks in noticing bags & a suitcase on the floor. Looking up he sees Kara come downstairs._

Oliver: (Confused) Kara hey what's going on?

_She looks at him trying not to feel guilty._

Kara: I'm moving out Oliver.

_Oliver can't believe it. _

Oliver: (Shocked) What? Why's that?

Kara: Because we're not a proper couple yet & haven't been out on a date. It feels weird that's all.

_Oliver moves closer to her. _

Oliver: Kara we've lived together for 3 months now so this shouldn't be any different. Now I know this's scary but we can't let that ruin what we have together so please can you put your stuff back upstairs so we can go to the ceremony.

_Kara relents._

Kara: (Relenting) Alright then.

_Turning round she takes her gear back upstairs. Time lapse later Oliver in his black tie & suit calls upward. _

Oliver: (Shouting Upward) Are you ready Kara?

_Hearing him Kara calls out. _

Kara: (Shouting Out) Just coming yeah.

_Waiting patiently Oliver hears footsteps clamper. Looking up he sees Kara walk down dressed in a thin navy blue floor length dress. Her brunette hairs clipped up to the side & she's wearing white pearl studs & necklace set & the white bracelet her mentor Zoltar gave her. Seeing her stand there Oliver can't believe his eyes. _

Oliver: (Besotted) Kara wow you look gr.

_Holding her hand up she presses it against Oliver's mouth. _

Kara: Quiet Oliver your mouths drawling. Let's go.

_Turning round they enclose their arms together & both walk towards the elevator._

Metropolis Hilton Premier Hotel 

_Parking up outside various people get outta cars & taxi's. _

Grand Ballroom Later On

_Sitting on their respective tables each newspaper waits patiently as a guy comes out. _

Guy: Ladies & gentlemen this years recipients for the Kerth New Journalist Of The Year Award are Betty Rocker Metropolis Star.

_Their table cheers for their news reporter._

Guy: Harry Reynolds Metropolis Inquisitor.

_Everyone cheers who works from there._

Guy: Baxter Littman Metropolis Weekly.

_His table sound out a rapturous applause._

Guy: & Chloe Sullivan Daily Planet.

_The people there cheer her in their seats._

Daily Planet Employees: Go Chloe.

_They wolf whistle at her. _

Guy: Right then & the award goes to.

_He takes the envelope outta his pocket after a short pause & reads the name out on the piece of paper._

Guy: Chloe Sullivan Daily Planet.

_Hearing this statement the people surrounding her cry out._

Daily Planet Employees: Hurray Chloe whoa.

_Not quite believing it Chloe hugs Jimmy then stands up. Walking on over onto the stage Chloe collects her award._

Queen Penthouse 

_Kara & Oliver walk outta the elevator. Oliver talks behind her. _

Oliver: It was really great Chloe won.

_Kara smiles standing in front. _

Kara: (Smiling) It sure was yeah. She totally deserved it.

_Looking out she goes over to the French doors. Following her on Oliver sees Kara opening them up._

Balcony Outside

_Coming out the 2 of them stop. _

Oliver: The airs lovely & cool tonight.

_Kara replies as if in a dream. _

Kara: & great for dancing also.

_Taking her from behind Oliver looks down at Kara. The 2 of them sway as they hear Avril Lavigne's "Keep Holding On" in the distance. Turning Kara round they both start dancing round the ledge. _

Verse 1

You're not alone together we stand I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand.

When it gets cold & it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in no I won't give in.

_As the chorus plays Oliver & Kara slowly lift off from the ground. _

Chorus 

Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through make it through.

Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you.

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do there's no other way when it comes to the truth.

So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through.

_Oliver noticing this looks on a little scared. The 2 of them circle the air with Kara holding onto them both. _

Metropolis Sky 

Verse 2

So far away I wish you were here before it's too late this could all disappear.

Before the doors close & it comes to an end. With you by my side I will fight & defend. I will fight & defend.

_Circling higher they come amongst the clouds._

Clouds

Chorus 

Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, make it through.

Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do there's no other way when it comes to the truth.

So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

_White mists swirl around as Kara & Oliver stay afloat here. _

Verse 3

Hear me say when I say I believe nothing's goanna change, nothing goanna change destiny.

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

_The instrumental part plays as the 2 spin round slowly. _

Chorus 

Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, make it through.

Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do there's no other way when it comes to the truth.

So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Chorus Repeated 

Keep holding on, keep holding on there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do there's no other way when it comes to the truth.

So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

_As the song ends Oliver & Kara kiss. _

Oliver's Bedroom

_Divesting their clothes they fall onto the bed. Lying on top Oliver kisses Kara slowly as his hands roam round her body. Kara moaning does the same thing on Oliver's back. Moving sideways he kisses her neck sensuously. Arching upwards Kara presses against Oliver. Pulling away Oliver slowly kisses Kara's body taking in everything about her. Kara wraps her hands round Oliver. Coming down to her curls Oliver lifts Kara's leg up & delves forward inside. Feeling his tongue moving against her Kara moans turning her head rightwards. Speeding his actions up Oliver goes faster as the heat inside Kara builds up. Not been able to hold on any longer Kara spills herself inside him. Resting himself against Kara's belly the 2 of them stay like that & calm down. Coming back up Oliver looks at Kara deeply. Lowering himself Kara feels him press against her. Settling his head beside her Oliver moves slowly inside Kara. Feeling this sensation Kara gasps slightly. Waiting after a while Oliver rocks up & down her gently. Laying back Kara just feels what's happening to her. Turning her towards him Oliver looks on for Kara's reaction. Leaning forward he slowly kisses her. Feeling his tongue against her Kara moans placing her right hand on his cheek. Lifting her right leg upwards Oliver slides further inside Kara deepening the kiss. Coming away a while afterwards he rests his head on Kara's face as he speeds his actions up. Not able to hold on any longer Oliver spills himself inside her. Slowing down they both come to a quiet resolution. _

_  
_Oliver: I love you Kara.

_Oliver says resting against her. Kara smiles holding onto him. _

Kara: (Smiling) I love you to Oliver.

_Closing their eyes they drift of to sleep soon afterwards. _

The End


End file.
